New Teams
by LightningLola-chan
Summary: What would off happened if Ino was on team seven instead of Naruto? And what if Orochimaru was their sensei? Poor Sasuke has to deal with two fan girls and an evil gay sensei. SasuSaku. NaruHina. rated T for safety.


**New Teams**

**What would off happened if Ino was on team seven instead of Naruto? And what if Orochimaru was their sensei? Poor Sasuke has to deal with two fan girls and an evil gay sensei.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto (although my drawing skills suck),but I don't**

* * *

All the soon to be genin were in the class room fooling around because their sensei was late. There were boys fooling around, girls trying to beat each other up to get to Sasuke, and a very annoyed Sasuke who was in the middle of it all.

"Hn, Annoying," He grunted. Girls started shrieking. "O.M.G. Sasuke-kun spoke to me!" "No he was talking to me!" "Shut up bitches, we all know he was talking to me!" Fangirls just kept on fighting over Sasuke.

But the ones who were fighting the most were Ino and Sakura. "Don't you dare touch my Sasuke-kun you hear me, forehead girl?" Ino growled.

"Shut up Piggy, at least I have a forehead, I mean with all the plastic surgeries you had!" Sakura shot back.

"Why you little- But she was cut off by Iruka, who just happened to walk in.

"Sorry, I was late. I was talking with Kakashi." Iruka laughed nervously '_Wow Kakashi's rubbling of on me, I'm never late.'_

He cleared his throat. "Ok, you guys are going to be in groups of three. We want the teams to have an equal balance of strength. I'll be reading out the squads now!" Everyone was quite as they waited for their names to be called.

"Squad seven will be Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and- But he was cut off by Ino.

"No, no, no! I refuse to work with forehead girl!" Ino yelled while shaking her head furiously.

"Same here, I don't want to catch pig decease!" Sakura agreed.

"Will you two girls sit down and let me read out the squads?" Iruka scolded.

"Fine." They both muttered and sat back down.

"And the last member of squad seven is... Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka yelled. _'Well good luck Uchiha.'_

"Yes!" Both girls shrieked with joy. They stopped and looked at each other, glared, and sat back down.

"Ok then, Squad eight will be, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka!"

Hinata blushed. '_At least I'm on the same squad as Naruto-kun' _Hinata smiled to herself. Her face was turning red.

'_I guess my teams ok, but Hinata is a little weird, I mean she faints whenever I'm around... that's going to be hard to deal with.' _Naruto thought.

Iruka called out squad 9 (don't know who's in that squad... or if that's even a squad)

"Ok Squad ten is going to be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Shino Amburame!"

'_Troublesome.' _Shikamaru thought.

"Ok now that you know your squads, you'll be meeting with your senseis soon! Squad 7 go to room A squad 8 room B, Squad 9 room C, and squad 10 room D." And with that they left to meet they're sensei's

Ino walked up to Sakura. "Just don't get between me and Sasuke-kun." Ino smirked and walked ahead to walk with Sasuke, who was feeling annoyed because he got stuck with two fan girls.

_**Stupid Piggy, I'm going to teach her a lesson she won't forget, CHA!**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

'_Yea we're so going to get her back and make Sasuke-kun ours!' _Sakura agreed.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were sitting and waiting for their sensei and Sasuke was just leaning on a desk. "I just hope he's not a creeper!" Ino muttered.

"How do you know it's a guy? It could be a girl... and Ino-pig, if you jinxed it, I'm going to kick your ass!" Sakura yelled that last part.

"As if you could Forehead." Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

'_Damn it why did I have to get stuck with them? They're only going to slow me down.' _Sasuke sighed and watched the two girls fight.

Suddenly the door opened. A guy with pale white skin walked in. He had long black hair and his eyes were green. He looked like a snake. He was wearing a jounin uniform. He had a creepy smile on his face... like he just killed somebody.

"Thanks a lot Ino, you did jinx it." Sakura whispered to Ino. Ino just stood there staring at her creepy sensei.

"Hello, I'm Orochimaru, and I'm you senssssei." He hissed.

"H-hi." Sakura and Ino stuttered in unison.

Sasuke was just leaning on a desk. He didn't even look up to look at his sensei.

"Well why don't we go outssside ssso we can all introduce ourssselves." Orochimaru hissed with his creepy smile.

* * *

"Kami, why did I have to get stuck with a loser like him?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Shut up Kiba, when I become Hokage, you're so dead!" Naruto yelled

"Yea right Naruto, you'll never become Hokage!" Kiba scoffed.

"D-don't say that Ki-kiba-kun. I think Na-naruto-kun will become a gr-great Hokage someday." Hinata stuttered while she looked down and blushed.

Naruto had a wide grin spread across his face. "Thank you Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Suddenly the door slid open and a woman walked in. She had black curly hair, and red eyes. She wore a white dress with a red sleeve on her left arm

"Hello I'm Kurenai you're sensei." She smiled at them.

"Hey you're a girl!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So I have a sexist ninja on my team? Well I guess I'll have to teach you a little lesson." Kurenai held up a kunai.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I think it's cool that you're a kunoichi! Naruto laughed nervously.

"Well why don't we all introduce ourselves then?" Kurenai asked in a sweet tone.

* * *

"Hey Choji, do you think Shino eats bugs?" Shikamaru whispered to Choji who was munching down on a bag of chips. Little did they know that one of Shino's bugs were watching them and listening in, on their conversation.

"No, I don't eat bugs. They're my friends, would you eat your fat friend?" Shino asked.

'_Oh crap.'_

"I'm not fat!" Choji yelled. Shikamaru had to hold Choji back from killing Shino.

"Shino a little heads up for you, don't call Choji fat." Shikamaru told him while he was still trying to hold Choji back.

The door opened and a guy with short, spiky black hair walked in. He was had brown eyes, side burns, and a beard. He was wearing a jounin uniform, and he was smoking a cigar.

"Hello everyone, I'm Azuma, you're sensei." Azuma chuckled as he examined the room. "Do you really think teammates should fight?" He asked.

"He called me fat!" Choji growled.

"Maybe if you cut down on the chips, you wouldn't be so fat." Azuma chuckled.

"Not again. This is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Ok then, why don't we have a fresh new start. and introduce ourselves?" Azuma asked.

"Fine," Choji said giving up. Shikamaru gave out a sigh of relief.

**

* * *

**

Ok so that was my first chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if Kurenai or Azuma is OOC I don't really know them that well. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes... I really need a beta. I'm sorry (saying sorry a lot) this chapter is so short. I'll make the second chapter longer... or at least I'll try.

**Please review!**


End file.
